Sydney Rebel Gray
by NewAngel23
Summary: Sydney Gray. Rebelious, rich, famous, gorgeous, 16,and Shane Gray's little sister! He's the only person she's moderately nice to any more. You'll see why later in the story. She's not going to Camp Rock with Shane, no she's going to the rivals Lake Lyrics
1. Rebelion streak!

**I do not own anyone at Camp Rock! I own Sydney and the campers at Lake Lyrics, that's it!**

* * *

"Sydney," Shane looked at his little sister with pleading eyes, "you need it!" Sydney was offended. "I do not! I'm not a conceited jerk like you were!" Sydney smirked and walked out of the pool house and sat near the pool. "Your right," Shane paused and Sydney's smirk grew. "You may not be a conceited jerk, but you sure are a spoiled princess!" Shane growled at her and Sydney scowled. Sydney flipped her curly brown and pushed past Shane. She went into the cabana and sat down. She came back out and pushed Shane in the pool. The only bad part of her plan was that Shane grabbed her and she went with him. Sydney screamed and their parents ran outside. "What was that?" Their mom yelled. "Sydney pushed me in the pool," Shane said bluntly. "Syd, you can't just push your brother in the pool," Their dad reasoned. "Fine, Daddy." She pouted.

Sydney was wearing a one of a kind bathing suit by Ed Hardy. She also had her Ray Ban glasses on; her sunglasses were red. All of her bracelets and necklaces were getting wet and that wasn't good! She got out and stomped to the pool house where she found a Tinkerbell towel. She sat on the white leather couch and looked out the window. Sydney claimed the pool house as hers. When they moved there in 2005 she claimed; she was only twelve. What else could she do? She had to entertain herself. Shane was always at the studio with his two best friends Jason and Nate. That didn't make Sydney feel very wanted. Her parents loved to travel so they would drag her along and she would just pretend to have fun. Somewhere along the lines she became a spoiled brat and never let anyone get close to her. Sydney was a monster taken over by money, power, and fame!

There was a knock at the door. It was Shane. "Come in." Sydney yelled and Shane walked in. "Hey, Syd." Shane sat next to her. "I don't want to go to 'Camp Rock' or whatever you call it!" Sydney begged with her eyes. She also used air quotes when saying, 'Camp Rock'. "Please?" Shane begged. "No," Sydney whined. "Why not?" Shane asked. "I just don't want to!" Sydney sighed. "I'll make you a deal," Sydney smirk. "Oh?" Shane asked.

Whoa...

Mitchie sat at her breakfast table eating an omelet her mom made and she was watching "Hot Tunes". Mitchie took a bite and then heard the reported say something so exciting it made Mitchie choke on her food. "That's right, ladies, a close source to Shane Gray says he's taken." The reported put on a cheesy smile and continued, "We talked to Shane directly and he confessed it was true. We also talked to him about returning to his uncle's praised Camp Rock, and he said that he was returning with his younger sister Sydney Gray." The reported took a breath and continued, "When we caught up with Sydney she ignored us. Sources tell us that she's is very busy with her new movies and album that she might not be at camp with her brother." Mitchie turned off the TV and walked out the door with her backpack. "Taken?" She repeated the words to herself and walked into school. Mitchie walked to her locker where Caitlyn-who goes to school with her and Mitchie didn't know it until Caitlyn called her on the first day and they both got detention-was waiting. "Hey, Cait," Mitchie opened her locker. "Hey, Mitch," Caitlyn sighed. "You all packed for camp?" Mitchie asked avoiding the Shane conversation. "Yeah, I saw 'Hot Tunes' this morning, did you?" Caitlyn looked away. "Um, yeah," Mitchie confessed. "I talked to Shane and he said he was talking about you!" Caitlyn screamed. "What? I mean, that's great and all but I haven't talked to him since last summer!" Mitchie began to pace back-and-forth. "Did you pack?" Caitlyn asked. "Huh?" She looked at her, "Oh, yeah. Sorry," Mitchie got her books.

On the last day of school Caitlyn slept over so they could get up together and get to Camp Rock together first thing. "Mitchie, truth or dare," Caitlyn asked her. It was almost one o'clock and they were tired. "Sleep," Mitchie laid "Good idea." Caitlyn fell asleep quickly. Mitchie dreamt about summer and hanging out with Shane, meeting Sydney, and having the best summer ever.

Whoa...

About a thousand miles away Shane and Sydney were on the tour bus playing Twister; Shane spun and it landed on left foot green. He moved his foot and then Sydney spun; right hand blue. She moved her foot and then fell on top of Shane they started busting out laughing. "What time is it?" Sydney checked a clock. "One o'clock!" Shane beat her to it. "I can't believe we have to be rivals all summer, are you _positive_ you want to go to 'Lake Lyrics'?" Shane pleaded and used air quotes when saying 'Lake Lyrics'. "Yes!" Sydney pushed him on the couch. Shane smiled and sat up. Sydney sat next to him and smiled. Sydney put her head in Shane's lap and she fell asleep. Shane watched her for a few minutes, but he soon fell asleep.

The next morning Sydney-who wasn't a morning person; just like Shane-was standing by her brother's BMW and waiting for him to drive her to camp. "Hurry up, Shane!" Sydney yelled at her mansion. Sydney took a sip of her vanilla bean frappuccino from Starbucks and waited.

Shane ran down the stairs and outside. "Hey, sorry Syd," Shane hugged her and they both got in the car. They sang the whole way there.


	2. Cabin 23

**Author:** NewAngel23 or Ally

**I own:** Sydney and everyone from Lake Lyrics! That's it!

**This chapter's question:** Was it any good?

**Warning: **This and future chapters may have more mature themes than usual if you are under thirteen I suggest you stop reading now.

**Thanks too: **All the people who like my writing, I appreciate you guys! It's you guys that keep me writing!

**Chapter name: **Cabin 23

Shane looked at the road ahead where he would have to turn and drop Sydney off and then he would drive be across the lake. It wouldn't be far, that's not why he was sad. It was that she just wanted to piss Shane and their parents off; that's what bothered him. Shane knew that Sydney had built up angst he just didn't know why. He didn't even know she cries herself to sleep sometimes and she even screams into her pillow that she hates her life. He had no idea why. Shane didn't realize that she was crying out for love and attention; the thing he had so much of. Sydney knew Shane didn't know, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Whoa…

Sydney looked out her window. She couldn't stand to look at her brother; she knew it tortured him. Sydney thought he deserved it though. That's how it happened. That's how she became like that; heartless, no guilt feeling, and bratty. She claimed it was her family's fault. Sydney claimed that Shane abandoned her and her parents ignored her; it was partly true, but not totally. Shane didn't abandon her; he was merely busy with his music. Sydney realized they were moving toward her camp. She was so excited. Sydney couldn't wait to get to camp. She wasn't exactly excited about being idolized, stalked, or followed; she was looking forward to causing trouble and pissing off her parents, authorized counselors, and especially her brother!

Whoa…

Shane put the car in park and sighed. "Are you sure you-" Shane was cut off by Sydney kissing his cheek and getting out the car. "Bye, Shane! Love you," Sydney grabbed her bags and walked towards the sign in desk. Shane shook his head and turned the car around. He began to drive to Camp Rock when he saw the Connie's catering truck. Shane sped down the dirt road and parked right next to the truck. Shane smiled and stepped out to face a very confused Mitchie.

Whoa…

"Hi, name please." The lady at the sign-in desk said to Sydney. "Sydney Gray." Sydney slid her glasses to the tip of her nose to show her face and the lady gasped. "The rumors were true." Sydney's hand flew across the desk and covered the ladies mouth. "If you tell anyone I'll kick your ass, got it?" The lady nodded and Sydney's name; Sydney removed her hand. "Cabin twenty-three, Ms. Gray." The lady gave Sydney a key and smiled and Sydney walked away with her bags to cabin twenty-three. Sydney opened the door with her key and walked in. There was one queen-sized bed and Sydney laid her bags on it. The room was all white and orange. It was perfect for her. There were two doors inside the cabin. One was on the left and the other on the right. Sydney opened one and peeked in: the bathroom. She glided over to the other and opened it. It was a room that was white and blue, very similar to hers. There was a parallel to hers. It was obviously the other girl or guy's bathroom. Soon the other cabin's front door opened. Sydney didn't budge she had to make sure her roommate was sane and could keep a secret.

Whoa…

Mitchie and Caitlyn stepped out of the truck and faced Shane. "I'll go check us in," Caitlyn whispered to Mitchie and walked over to the sign-in desk. Mitchie nodded and looked down. Shane waited with a sigh. "Shane, I-" Mitchie tried to say but Shane beat her to it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't called, texted, or even asked you out. I'm also sorry for telling the reporters that you and I were together even though we really haven't made contact with each other in a year." Shane finished and looked away. Mitchie let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "I forgive you," Mitchie giggled and Shane gave her a tight squeeze.

Whoa…

Stephanie Lopez looked around her new cabin and smiled. She looked over at the door and saw Sydney. "Oh, dear," Stephanie jumped back. Sydney shut the door and stepped back. Stephanie opened the door and looked at Sydney. "Hi, you must be my roommate." Stephanie seemed completely harmless and trustworthy maybe Sydney could use her for self-gain. "Hi, I'm Sydney Gray. You are?" Sydney stuck out her hand for the mysterious girl to shake.


	3. Author's note

**Author:** NewAngel23 or Ally

**I own:** Sydney and everyone from Lake Lyrics! That's it!

**This chapter's question:** Was it any good?

**Warning: **This and future chapters may have more mature themes than usual if you are under thirteen I suggest you stop reading now.

**Thanks too: **All the people who like my writing, I appreciate you guys! It's you guys that keep me writing!

**Chapter name: **Author's note

SHOULD I KEEP DOING THIS STORY?


End file.
